


Arcade - Katsuki Bakugou

by beyondrelating



Category: BnHA, Buko no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondrelating/pseuds/beyondrelating
Summary: "loving you is like like a losing game"Emiyo Ryoku a young girl who is trying her best to be a hero. She has an amazing quirk, It's the ability to control all 4 elements fire, water, air, and earth. She trained most of her life for this because of her family. She's a very blunt girl who isn't afraid to say what's on her mind. She falls in an out of love with bakugou while they never officially become a couple it was very toxic until the end. Bakugou doesn't really know how to feel about her until the tragedy that happens.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/oc
Kudos: 2





	Arcade - Katsuki Bakugou

**Author's Note:**

> This story will revolve around Emiyo Ryoku (OC) and Katsuki Bakugous relationship. It will follow the story line of the anime and the manga. There will be manga spoilers!!!!! The spoilers will happen more towards the end of the book and I don't know how long I'll be making this so the manga parts might have already been animated but I highly doubt it. I'll make sure to have markings where manga spoilers are! I'll tell you right now this gonna be a very happy fan fic.

It's the first day of school. Emiyo woke up fairly early due to the fact she always woke up early on the first day of school. Every year it always happens. It's like her body just can't help to be excited.   
  
She sat up from her bed, stretched he arms up and yawned at the same time. She quickly got out of bed to get ready. She put her uniform on, and made sure she had everything set to go. She then made her way downstairs to see her mother and father sitting down at the table which shocked her a bit.

“You guys are still here?” Emiyo questioned them and placed her bag in the chair next to hers as she sat down.

“Well you know the situation on moving houses so we can be closer to the school. Today’s moving day and your father and I took the day off to unpack and have the movers place all the larger things were their needed” She said as she placed a plate of food in front of her. Emiyo just nodded and began to eat.

_I honestly just forgot today was moving day._

Emiyo quickly finished her breakfast as she was eager to get to school.

“So do I just go to the new house after schools out?” Emiyo asked as she got her bag and stood up. She looked at her father then mother and they both nodded.

Emiyo than went to the front door and slipped on her shoes and headed to the train station. It was only a 20 minutes train ride but living closer would just be a lot easier. Her family has been considering moving for a while but they wanted to wait for her to finish middle school. Emiyos father works in the area as well as her mother but Emiyo had refused to move because she didn’t want to leave her friends from school.

Once she got on her train she just looked out the window and listened to music as she had thoughts running through her mind.

_I wonder how everyone is going to be. Maybe there’ll be cute boys. Well that’s not important anyway. I just hope there's a good amount of girls._

She just wondered how people will be like, whether or not it’s going to be difficult. She was actually really nervous. Emiyo seems like the type of person to be introverted because she’s never the first person to talk to anyone but she’s just kept to her self. If she wanted to she can strike a conversation with anyone.

The way Emiyo was raised had just taught her to be dependent on herself and not to ever depend on other people. Her parents are awfully strict, they wanted her to become a hero so there she goes to the top school in the country for heroes.

After a long awaited 20 mins her train finally stopped but it was still about a 15 minute walk to the campus.

She gets off her train and head to school. This was a very populated area so there were many people already in the streets even though it is early in the morning.

“Huh an arcade” She said as she walked passed and just shrugged.

Emiyo finally got to the school entrance. She had pulled her phone out to look at the school layout so she could find her homeroom class.

_Class 1-A. Is it that way?_

She scratched her head looking around. The campus was pretty big so it would be easy to get lost if you didn’t know your way around. She began to walk to her class when all of a sudden she felt some hit her shoulder.

“Hey what’s your problem!” she said as she rubbed her shoulder. It was a blonde haired boys. She wasn’t able to see his face well. He didn’t pay attention to her at all. “Hello!? I’m talking to you!” she began to raise her voice. She isn’t the type of person tolerate people being rude to her.

He turned back to her and rolled his crimson eyes. “Tch whatever” he said and continued to look forward and began to walk again.

_How many idiots am I going to have to deal with being here. I placed 1st in the hero course. I’m obviously the best here._

The young blonde headed crimson eyed boy was named Bakugou. Bakugou was hot headed and had a big ego.

Emiyo then mumbled under her breathe “what’s his problem?” She said and rolled her eyes as she continued to walk.

They both realized they were headed the same direction. This annoyed Bakugou he felt as if he were being ‘followed’ as for Emiyo she just sighed she’d have to be in a class with such an asshole.

They both walk in and take their seats. They had their seats already assigned and lucky Emiyo she gets to sit in front of Bakugou.

“Oh great” She said as she placed her bag on the side of her best and sits down.

Bakugou sits down as well and quickly puts his feet on his desk. As soon as he does this another student in the class begins to yell at him about how it’s disrespectful.

"Take your feet off that desk now!" The blue haired boy said in a very serious tone. "Huhh?" Bakugou had replied with a smirk on his face. Emiyo was really annoyed.

"It's the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property, you cretin" The blue haired boy said. His name was Iida he was a bit to serious.

"You're kidding me right? Your old school put a stick up your ass or were you born with it?" Bakugou said causing Emiyo to roll her eyes.

Iida then tried to reintroduce himself but Bakugou proceeded to threaten him. While they talked Emiyo noticed someone terrified standing at the door. It was a green haired freckled boy. Once Iida and Bakugou realized they both looked at him.

“It’s him” Iida said and all of a sudden the whole class looked towards the door.

“uh hi!” he said he was blushing and seemed very nervous.

Iida quickly introduced himself, while Bakugou just stared at the green haired boy. He had this kind if hatred in his eyes that Emiyo saw. She over heard that the freckled boys name was Izuku Midoriya. “huh” she said under her breathe. Iida and him then just talked. Iida was just kind of praising him because of what he did in the entrance exam.

Then a girl comes from behind. Her name was Uraraka. Midoriya saved her during the entrance exam when she was stuck. He did end up breaking his arm and both his legs. He got all healed up by the schools nurse though.

Emiyo was looking at Bakugou as he stared at them with so much hate. When he finally stopped staring at them, he looked forward in Emiyos direction they made eye contact for a split second before she looked back towards the door.

As the three stood at the door talking someone in a yellow sleeping bag arrives out of no where which surprised everyone.

“If you’re just here to make friends then you can pack up your stuff and leave now.” This surprised the three kids at the door the most. “Welcome to UA’s hero course” He then said afterwards. The students were all still confused and stunned. “It took 8 seconds before you all shut up, that's not gonna work. Time is precious, rational students would understand that.” He said as he unzipped the sleeping bag and stood up.

Everyone was just staring at him they weren’t sure who he really was.

“Hello I’m Shota Aizawa, your teacher” Everyone was just a bit shocked. He then pulled a gym uniform out of his sleeping bag. “All right lets get to it, put these on and head outside.”

None of the students were really sure what was going on but they all still headed to the locker room.

“What do you guys think we’re going to do?” Emiyo said to all the girls there as she began to change.

“I think we might be doing something to show off our quirk.” A girl named Momo Yaoyorozu said. “Yeah you’re probably right” Emiyo responded and nodded her head.

All the girls headed then finished changing then they headed outside. Everyone was outside and Uraraka was talking about how we would miss orientation.

After All the students were bunched and Aizawa had called on Bakugou to throw a softball. It turns out the students get to do a quirk test. They're basically testing out what they can do with their quirks. Emiyo only really got to use the wind part of her quirk. She used it for the softball throw, standing long jump, repeated side steps, and the 50 meter dash. She also got to use her wind for the sits up to make it easier to get more done. While on the grip test and she used her earth part which allows her body to either turn into solid rock or soft mud. it also allows her to manipulate the ground. The only time she wasn't able to use her quirk was the seated toe-touch.

Over all Emiyo ranked 4th in the whole class.

After this homeroom was dismissed and regular classes went on such as Math, English, Japanese and etc. Most of he day was just the teacher introducing themselves and students becoming friends.

After school ended people just headed home. Emiyo had to go straight to her new house where she had no idea where it was. She had never been there. While her parents went looking at houses she was at home or was training. She never really cared about it. As she was walking Bakugou had been slightly behind her because she was walking in the direction of his house. She was completely lost she would've thought she would see moving tucks but there were none around. 

She stopped and looked around and had noticed Bakugou. Emiyo can makes friends pretty easily she gets along with people a lot. She didn't really get Bakugou. He just seemed so kept to himself to her.

"Hey! Bakugou!" Emiyo yelled out to him and waved her hand towards him. He turned his head and saw her. He had just rolled his eyes and just began walking to his front door.

Emiyo didn't like how he acted, it frustrated her.

_How can someone want to be a hero yet won't help someone out who's lost._

Emiyo then went up to him and pulled him back.

"HEY! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" He looked at her and just yelled at her face. 

"Whats MY PROBLEM?!? You're the one ignoring me when I'm just trying to ask for direction. Are you to 'good' do be a decent human being" She said and just walked away. "Whatever I don't need your help anyway not from someone as stuck up as you" She the proceeded to flip him off.

Bakugou was just kind of shocked. Nobody has ever had the guts to say stuff like that to him. Emiyo can be fairly tough around everyone, but when shes frustrated she begins to cry. Her day at school was alright she's adjusting. She just wants to get home with a smile on her face. It's not like her parents will notice anyway, they're always working she basically raised herself.

Emiyo called her parents repeatedly but there was no answer, she had no idea what she was going to do.

It was still pretty early and she had stumbled upon a park, she sat down on a swing and placed he bag down and sighed. She looked up at the sky keeping her tears in.

"I don't get it, does he just want to show off his power and fight, is that all he cares about?" she began talking to herself. Emiyo was finally calmed down enough she didn't cry like she thought she would.

Meanwhile, Bakugou had all these thoughts flowing through his head. He actually felt bad?

_What do I care it's not my problem, it's not like she's my friend or anything. Everyone at this damn school is my enemy I will become the number one hero._

Bakugou thinks he doesn't care, he thinks that everything will go his way. In reality it's not going to happen for him no matter what he thinks.

Emiyo got swarmed with phone calls from her mother. It was dark outside when she got home. She noticed she wasn't even that far from where Bakugou lives. When she entered her house her mother yelled at her.

"Where have you been!!" Emiyos mother said to her. "I called you multiple times, I just walked around for a bit, it's not my fault you don't care where i'm at until you notice i'm missing" Emiyo was pissed off, she never had a good relationship with her mother nor father so she's constantly talking back to them.

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" Her mother raised her voice and slapped Emiyo across her face. "Now go up to your room"

Emiyo took the hit, it's not like this hasn't happened before. She simply just walked passed her and grabbed something from the kitchen and went straight to her room. She knew she'd be too mad to eat dinner with them tonight. Once she got into the room she locked the door and crawled into bed and tears began to flow right down her face. Emiyo looked around her room there was still a couple boxes left but her parents got it set up pretty quickly. She got up while she still cried, and changed her clothes. 

She then wiped her tears away and looked out the window of her room. She noticed she could get on top of the roof so that's what she did. She had gotten a banana from the kitchen it wasn't much and she was hungry. She laid down on the roof and stared at the stars.

Tears started to form in her eyes again. She had all these thoughts going on in her head. 

“Why couldn’t you give me something better, what did I do to deserve this?” she was talking to the sky. Like the universe.

She then finished eating her food and went back to her room and crawled into her bed and fell fast asleep.


End file.
